Our Little Corner of the World: Music from Gilmore Girls
Our Little Corner of the World: Music from Gilmore Girls ist ein 2002 (in Deutschland 2005) erschienener Soundtrack zur Fernsehserie Gilmore Girls. Auf der CD sind insgesamt 24 Stücke vorhanden, dabei sind 4 Titel kurze Zwischenspiele. Beinahe alle Titel kommen im Verlauf der Serie vor. Titelliste # "Waltz #1 (Cue)" von Sam Phillips. # "What a Wonderful World" von Joey Ramone wird gespielt, als Luke ein Loch in die Wand schlägt, damit Jess ein eigenes Zimmer hat in "Trautes Heim, Stress allein" (Staffel 2, Episode 15). # "Child Psychology" von Black Box Recorder is hören Rory und Lane gemeinsam in "Zimmerservice" (Staffel 1, Episode 19). Rory meint dazu, dass sie den Song mag, weil er sie „so richtig schwermütig“ macht. # "Know Your Onion!" von The Shins hört Rory am Anfang der Episode "Mutprobe" (Staffel 2, Episode 7). mit Kopfhörern in der Chilton Cafeteria, als sie die Verbindungslehrerin unterbricht. # "I Found Love" von The Free Design wird am Anfang von "Der Antrag" (Staffel 2, Episode 1) gespielt, als Rory und Lorelai durch Stars Hollow laufen und jeder eine von Lorelais tausend Margeriten hat. # "Car Song" von Elastica kommt in der Folge "Nachhilfe" (Staffel 2, Episode 19), kurz bevor Rory und Jess den Autounfall haben. # "Oh My Love" von John Lennon ist zuhören, als Dean Rory sagt "Ich liebe dich" in "Chaos der Gefühle" (Staffel 1, Episode 16) und sie nichts antwortet. # "Getting Married (Cue)" von Sam Phillips. # "Where You Lead I Will Follow" von Carole King & ihrer Tochter Louise Goffin ist der Titelsong von den Gilmore Girls. # "Clear Spot" von The Pernice Brothers wurde noch nicht gespielt, aber ihr Titel "The Weakest Shade of Blue" kann man in "Alarm, Alarm!" (Staffel 4, Episode 4) hören, als Rory im Stadt-Pavillon liest. # "One Line" von PJ Harvey hört man in den Augenblick, als Rory zu Dean sagt: „Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot“ in "Alte Liebe, neues Glück" (Staffel 1, Episode 21). # "I'm the Man Who Murdered Love" von XTC ist der Song, welcher Lane am Anfang von "Ein klassischer Fehlstart" (Staffel 1, Episode 2) den Gilmore Girls vorbeibringt, als diese auf der Veranda sitzen. # "Maybe Next Week (Cue)" von Sam Phillips. # "Thirteen" von Big Star ist von "Kopfüber in die Nacht" (Staffel 1, Episode 9), als Rory mit Dean nach dem Ball durch Stars Hollow spazieren geht. # "Human Behavior" von Björk hört der Zuschauer, als die Gilmores den perfekten Schneemann sehen, welcher in der Nacht zerstört wurde in "Schlittenfahrt" (Staffel 2, Episode 10). # "I Don't Mind" von Slumber Party ist aus "Jugendsünden" (Staffel 3, Episode 4), als Rory die Haare von Lane färbt. # "Tell Her What She Wants to Know" von Sam Phillips ist aus "Überraschung!" (Staffel 4, Episode 1). # "It's Alright, Baby" von Komeda ist der Song, welcher Rory am Ende von "Mutprobe" (Staffel 2, Episode 7) mit ihren Kopfhörern hört, als sie beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria der Chilton sitzt. # "God Only Knows" von Claudine Longet wollen Rory und Lande in "Doppelt hält besser" (Staffel 1, Episode 12) anhören, während Lorelai versucht zu lernen. Sie bittet anfangs darum, den Song leiser zu machen, kommt aber später mit der Bitte, ihn wieder lauter zu machen. # "Smile" von Grant-Lee Phillips ist vom Ende von "College Fieber" (Staffel 3, Episode 3), als Luke und Taylor einen Streit haben und Lorelai und Rory durch Stars Hollow spazieren. Grant-Lee Phillips singt dabei das Lied selber, als er als Grant, der Stadt-Troubadour an einer Ecke steht. # "O'Oh" von Yoko Ono ist aus der Folge "Ferngesteuert" (Staffel 2, Episode 21), als Rory und Jess durch die Straßen von New York ziehen. # "Rory and Lane (Cue)" von Sam Phillips. # "Girl From Mars" von Ash ist vom Ende von "Ein schwerer Fall" (Staffel 2, Episode 5) zu hören, als Jess und Rory sich über das Buch unterhalten. Die Englische Episode heißt „Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy“. Der Titel bezieht sich dabei auf die Paare Nick und Nora Charles aus dem Roman Der dünne Mann und Sid Vicious von den Sex Pistols und seine Freundin Nancy Spungen # "My Little Corner of the World" von Yo La Tengo ist am Ende von "Alte Liebe, neues Glück" (Staffel 1, Episode 21) zu hören, als Lorelai und Rory aufeinander zurennen und sich gegenseitig ihre guten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Eine Coverversion des Titels von Kit Pongetti ist am Ende von „Alles auf Anfang“(Staffel 1, Episode 1) zu hören, als Lorelai und Rory bei Luke im Cafe sitzen. Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Wikilinks - Wikis mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * XY-Wiki: Artikelname Kategorie:O Artikel